Rumour Has It
by silentlyspoken2
Summary: So Jane and Billy are apparently sleeping together? That's the rumour going around school. Guess who started it and who might just be confirming it? How red do you think I can make Zoe turn? Read and Find Out!
1. Rumour Has It

**Hey Everyone! So I just watched this week's episode and so I wrote another story. I couldn't help so I might just make it a new thing of mine. No promises but, I think I'm going to do a story every week after I watch a New Jane By Design. It'll be anything from a one shot to a full blown story. So Enjoy! **

**Rumour Has It **

"Are we really going to do this?" Jane said as her and Billy stared at her computer screen with an email inviting a bunch of teenagers to her house for a party tonight.

"We have to do this," Billy said and Jane pressed send.

"We're really going to do this," Jane said staring at the sent invites.

"Yeah we are," Billy said standing up and heading for the fridge.

Billy had been staying over since Ben and Jane's mom left.

She loved the initial idea of being alone but, after the first night it lost some of it's charm.

"You ready to go?" Billy asked and Jane nodded grabbing her bag so they could get to school.

% ^ %#&%*&#$&&^%*^%&%

"So Jane's having a party tonight," Zoe said coming up behind Billy.

"Yeah, we figured we should take advantage of her empty house situation," Billy said smiling and Zoe shook her head.

"You mean you talked her into taking advantage of the situation?"

Billy looked at her.

"You mention her enough for me to know she's not the party throwing type," Zoe said and Billy laughed.

"I may have nudged just a bit," he said and Zoe smiled.

!#%!#%!#% $^#!%!#Y$ ^#$%%#

The party was out of control and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"So having fun?" Billy said coming into the kitchen where Jane was throwing a bunch of cups in the trash.

"I'm never throwing a party again," Jane said and Billy laughed.

She was going out of her mind trying to make sure not too many things got broken.

Some guy was standing on the coffee table waving his arms in the air.

"Hey, get off of that!" Jane said heading towards him trying to yell over the music.

Billy laughed at her attempts at control.

"Hey there," Zoe said coming up next to him.

"Hey, you finally made it," Billy said smiling widely.

"What?" Zoe said not able to hear him.

"I said you finally made it!" he said a little louder.

"What?"

He took her hand and led her in the back to Jane's room.

He closed the door behind him.

"I said you finally made it," Billy said in the quiet room.

Zoe circled the room and stopped on the photo next to Jane's bed.

It was of her and Billy.

They were a lot younger and Jane was on Billy's back.

They looked so happy, just looking at one another.

"Some kid wouldn't stop picking on Jane when we were eight. I confronted him and we got in a fight. Jane tried to stop it and sprained her ankle. She couldn't walk so I carried her home. Her old neighbor was a photographer. He took it and gave it to her for her birthday," Billy said and Zoe tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy.

"So if I sprained my ankle I can trust you to carry me home?" she said stepping closer to him.

"Well now I have a car so that really wouldn't be an issue," Billy said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her and she kissed him back.

Zoe backed up until she hit the bed and Billy lowered her down on the mattress.

Their kissing became pretty heated as Zoe dragged his jacket down his arms.

"I'll be right back," Billy said hopping off the bed smiling.

He went out the door.

Zoe sat up on the bed.

She looked at the picture again and stood up.

She looked around and noticed an open drawer.

The contents didn't look like anything Jane would wear.

She looked closely at them and picked up a shirt.

It was for a guy and looked exactly like the shirt that Billy wore yesterday.

She looked threw the clothes and saw that the entire drawer was filled with Billy's clothing.

She searched the dresser and saw a bunch of male hygiene products and hair gel.

When she looked in the corner there were a couple pairs of tennis shoes.

Zoe suddenly felt really uncomfortable becoming aware of how much time Billy really spent there.

Billy walked back in.

"Now where were we," he said stepping forward but, she backed away.

"Uh my dad just called I have to go home," she said grabbing her bag.

"Why?" Billy asked, lost.

"He didn't say. See you later," Zoe said quickly heading out the door, not bothering to close it.

Billy just stood there perplexes at her exit.

%# %^%#^$% #% $^#%!#% $

"Thanks," Zoe said as Billy handed her the book she left at his house.

They were in their study hall but, they had a sub today.

"You know, I went to your house two nights ago but, you weren't home," she said.

"I was at Jane's," he said and she frowned to herself.

"Really? It was pretty late," she said and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I ended up staying over. We were doing homework and studying. Time got away."

"You stay over there a lot," Zoe asked trying to sound as if it didn't matter what his answer was.

"Uh, most Fridays' and Saturdays' since we were young," Billy answered completely oblivious to what was actually happening.

"Oh ok that's cool...so do you like sleep on the couch or the floor or what."

Billy laughed.

"What's with all the questions?"

"I was just curious," Zoe said lightly.

"I don't know sometimes I guess. Their couch is a death sentence though. I've slept on the floor but, most of the times I just crash with Jane," he said as if it was no big deal.

"How many times have you stayed over sense we started dating?"

Billy looked up from his book.

"I feel like this conversation is heading into dangerous territory," Billy said looking at her confused.

"Answer the question."

"Every night since Ben and her mom left ok," Billy answered kinda annoyed at the interrogation.

"You've been sleeping at Jane's every night," Zoe said with anger on her face.

Billy didn't really know what to say to defend himself.

Zoe crossed her arms and faced the front of the class.

When the bell rang Billy had to almost run to keep up with Zoe.

"Come on Zo, it's not that big of a deal. We didn't do anything. We're friends. You know that," Billy said trying to reason with her.

"Friends? Is that what you call it?" Zoe said sarcastically trying to shrug him off.

He grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry Zoe. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Zoe turned around in anger.

"How do you expect me not to get upset? You're sleeping with her, best friend or not!" Zoe exclaimed.

Billy tried to get her to lower her voice but, the damage was done.

Everyone in the hall had heard her and there was no turning back.

Zoe turned and snatched her arm away.

"Zoe!" Billy exclaimed after her but, she kept walking.

%*(&*^%&%*&(((((^*$&$&&*%& #

Jane looked down at the finished product that laid before her.

She had just finished another costume and was ready to alter another.

"Any reason why you think sleeping with another girl's boyfriend is ok?" Zoe said walking up to Jane.

Jane looked up in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You, Billy, same bed, for several nights now," Zoe said angry.

The people in the room went silent.

"I...I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you didn't know," Jane said shakily and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, don't play that innocent, doe eyed thing with me. What girl would you think would be ok with her boyfriend sleeping with another girl?"

"Me and Billy have been sleeping in the same bed since we were in kindergarten. We're best friends," Jane said looking at Zoe's irritated face.

Zoe just gave a look of disdain and then turned and fled the room.

Jane stood in the same place for a second longer taking in the mini confrontation.

She looked around the room and could see everyone whispering.

She could only imagine the gossip going around at this moment.

**!%%^^$%!%% ^!%!%%$ ^ ^%! !#%**

**So this won't be as long as my last one I don't think. It was done pretty quickly so hope it's ok. Tell me what you think! Reviews are a writers best friend :) **


	2. Letting Go of A Good Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Hey Everyone! I love you all dearly! Thank you for all the followings and reviews! Means alot. Her's an update. Like last week's story I will do my best to finish before I actually watch this weeks' episode so I should be done by Tuesday night. There will be a couple of more chapters after this I think. **

**Enjoy!**

**Letting Go of A Good Thing **

Jane walked into her room to find Billy laying on her bed.

She walked past him straight into her closet.

"Day not going well?" Billy said sitting up.

"Oh yeah it's going great, all the way up to the moment of the day where your girlfriend confronted me and looked as if she wanted me to die a terrible death," Jane said glaring at him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Janey. I just...kinda didn't mention any of the week to her cause she was mad over the whole Nick thing and to be honest it didn't even come to my mind as something to bring up."

Jane got on the bed and sat next to him in silence.

After a moment she hit him in the shoulder.

"Oww what," Billy exclaimed at the outburst.

"Come on Billy. You have a girlfriend and you usually tell your girlfriends things like that," she said and he hung his head.

"I know but, it didn't even cross my mind. I mean like I said before I don't see you that way. You're just Jane," Billy said and Jane's face dropped.

"Yeah cause I'm not a girl," Jane said repeating what he had said at the play.

Billy looked up at her apologetically.

"You know what I meant Jane. You're just..."

"Not a girl in your eyes. It's fine," Jane said shrugging as if she didn't care.

"Why are you getting upset? Would you like for me to think of you that way?" Billy said jokingly.

They locked eyes and didn't say anything for a moment.

"No...girls just don't usually like being told they're not a girl," Jane said looking at her comforter.

Billy stared at her face.

"Jane I-"

"No it's fine it's just me being sensitive," she said trying to get up.

Billy grabbed her hand.

Jane looked up at his face.

"Jane I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out. Have you seen yourself Janey. You're gorgeous, incredibly attractive, not to mention your smile," he said and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"You don't have t-"

"No I mean it Jane. You're very much a girl," Billy said and she smiled.

"Want to order some food?"

Billy smiled.

"Lead the way," he said following her into the living room.

$$ ^#^ $%!#^%$&$^ ^#&$%^ $% $!# ^%#&$^ % ^

A half hour into the movie the doorbell rang.

"Food time," Billy said hopping off the couch.

He looked through the peephole and turned around slowly.

Jane looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Zoe," he said and she got up.

"Uhh what do we do."

"I don't know. I probably shouldn't even be here after today," Billy said in panic.

"Umm get in the kitchen and duck," she said and he gave her a look of confusion.

"Go hurry up," Jane said and then opened the door.

Zoe stood there arms crossed looking serious.

"Hey Zoe...come in," Jane said moving to the side.

"Are you sleeping with Billy," Zoe asked bluntly looking at her.

Jane's eyes got bigger, if possible.

"I'm pretty sure we've already-"

"No, I mean are you having sex with Billy."

Billy did his best to keep quiet as he sat on the floor, listening closely.

"What? No! Why would you ask that? We're friends and you're his girlfriend," Jane exclaimed and Zoe didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"Have you had sex with Billy in the past," Zoe asked and Jane shook her head.

"No. We have never been anything other than friends," Jane said and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"You guys say that but, I just don't believe you. And if you aren't having sex I'm sick of you being an issue in my relationship so if you care about Billy at all then you need to back off. I don't want my boyfriend coming over your house at odd hours of the night or sleeping in your bed or using your shower or anything like that. I don't care how long you've been friends. All I know is he should be there for me not you and if you're not more than friends than you're just holding him back," Zoe said and Jane just stood there and took it.

Zoe walked past her and opened the door.

Billy rose up at the sound of the slamming door.

"Janey..."

"She's right you know," Jane said looking at him as he walked to stand in front of her.

"What? No she isn't. It's just the jealousy talking. She'll get past-"

"No Billy don't you get it!" Jane said raising her voice.

"I am holding you back from having a good relationship and it needs to stop. I care about you too much to take your happiness away."

"Jane-"

"No. I'm always asking you for impossible favors at impossible times because I know you'll always be there but, it's selfish. You should go," Jane said opening the door.

Billy looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

"Jane come on-"

"Go," she said and it sounded final.

He looked at her once more before walking out.

**%# %#^ #^$&#% ^%&$&^$$#% #^#%&#%%^ &#^%**

**Alright tell me what you think! Not sure when the next update will be. Hopefully tomorrow. **


	3. Getting Into Trouble Together

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything **

**Hello Everyone! Here's the last chapter! Sorry I'm later than I said! Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy! **

**Getting Into Trouble Together**

(Billy's POV)

I was miserable.

I called Jane a dozen times after she kicked me out and she didn't pick up.

When morning came I figured she had cooled down so I went over.

I knocked on the door and no one answered.

I let myself in with the spare key but, she was already gone.

I headed off to school and went straight to her locker.

"Jane can we talk?" I said but, she didn't look at me.

"There is nothing to talk about," she said and I sighed.

"Come on Janey-"

"Don't call me that. Look...you're my best friend Billy and that's why I'm doing this. I want you to be happy," Jane said quietly closing her locker.

"Jane you are apart of what makes me happy. You and me against the world Janey," I said pleadingly.

My heart broke a little looking into those eyes of hers.

"No Billy. It's you and Zoe against the world. Everyone already thinks there's something going on between us. No wonder Zoe is so upset."

"No they don't."

Just then Lulu walked by with her friends.

"Oh look it's the cheating felon and the home wrecker. So were you guys sneaking around and sleeping together when we were together too Billy? Wouldn't be shocking considering all the time you spend at her house," Lulu said snottily and rolled her eyes before walking away with her crowd of droins.

Jane looked at me, Lulu proving her point.

"Come on Jane that's just Lulu being Lulu. That doesn't mean anything."

"Well it does to Zoe," Jane said and then walked away from me.

$#^#^ #%^ $^#^ ^%$^ %^ !#%^#$^ % ^#^ #% ^

(General POV)

Jane wanted to cry so bad it hurt.

The day was going horribly and it was only lunch.

People were treating her like she slept around during her spare time.

They would give her looks and make not so subtle jokes.

The writing on her locker that said "Homewrecking Slut" in big red letters.

She knew Lulu had to have something to do with that after her comment in the morning.

She couldn't even escape and go to work because Rita wanted her to stay in class for the rest of the day.

She had to make up some excuse for Grey and Grey did not take it well.

Neither did she.

#%# %$! $!%#! $~$~ $!

"Why are you doing this?" Billy said sitting down next to Zoe in the lunch area.

"Doing what?" Zoe said innocently.

"Spreading lies about Jane. And I heard what you said to her last night. What gives you the right to tell her to back off?"

Zoe got upset.

"Because you're my boyfriend and she needs to see that."

"I'm pretty sure she does and so do I by the way everyone is accusing us of something we didn't do and blaming her for it," Billy said irritated with how nonchalant she was being.

"Billy it's important to send messages sometimes. I'm just sending Jane a message," Zoe said peeling an orange.

Billy looked at her in disgust wondering what he ever saw in her.

!%$&%^*&$^%&#$&%*&^(%^

(Jane's POV)

After putting a few things in my locker I went outside and sat at an empty lunch table.

I kept my head down and tried not to catch anyone's eyes.

Billy and Zoe were sitting a couple of tables over and I could feel Billy's eyes on me.

A jock by the name of Greg Hanning walked over with a few of his buddies.

"So Quimby you like having guys in your bed right? I knew it was always the quiet ones," Greg said and I was silent, not wanting to make it worse.

His friends laughed along with him in amusement.

"You shouldn't even bother Greg. She only likes guys with girlfriends," Lulu said making me cringe.

Everyone laughed again.

I bet Lulu was loving the fact that there was nothing I could do.

"I'll tell you what? Why don't you use your imagination and pretend I have a girlfriend," Greg said creepily.

"Back off," I said getting up and trying to walk away.

Grag grabbed my arm.

"Where you think you're going Quimby?"

Before I could say anything Billy had gotten up and pushed Greg so far back he almost lost his balance.

"Touch her and I will end you," Billy said dangerously.

He looked so angry.

I hadn't seen that since they were eight and Billy beat up and kid for pushing me down.

"What are you going to do Nutter? This isn't even your business. She's not your girlfriend she's just your side hoe-"

Billy punched him straight in the jaw and he went flying to the floor.

Everyone took a step back in shock.

"Don't you ever call her that you piece of nothing! I swear if you ever come near her again you're going to find out first hand what I learned in juvy. That's a promise. And that goes for anyone who has anything to say," Billy said to the group of stunned popular kids.

"Come on Jane," Billy said turning to leave and had walked away from the crown when Zoe came up and stopped their advances.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Billy?" she said in anger

"No the question is what the hell are you doing Zoe? You know that Jane and I haven't slept together and haven't been sneaking around behind your back! I know you know it because I know that you know that I'm not that kind of guy and that Jane sure as hell not that kind of girl. She is my best friend and we were both willing to change our friendship to make a relationship between you and me possible but, that's a mistake," Billy exclaimed glaring at her.

I was quiet behind him but, could feel my heart leap as Billy defended me.

"Cause there is no way that I'm changing anything for someone who's willing to let one of the most important people in my life suffer because of her own bitterness and jealousy. I made some mistakes and I've been trying to apologize for them but, I'm done apologizing. We're through Zoe because in some ways you were actually right. We aren't right for each other," Billy said finishing.

I was tearing up when he grabbed my hand and walked inside.

We both walked until we were to Ben's office.

We went in and shut the door.

"Billy I'm so sorry," I started in as Billy got quiet.

I felt so guilty.

I was always ruining things for Billy.

"I didn't mean to cause you all that trouble. I shouldv'e just-"

I was caught off by a kiss and I felt my body relax in his.

Billy pulled away just as fast as he kissed me.

"Don't be sorry. She wasn't all wrong. Me and Zoe we're meant for each other. And it took a stupid rumor for me to realize it. I'm sorry Janey. I'm just not interested in cutting you out of my life. Ever."

Billy stared into my eyes and I could say nothing.

"So...want to head home early. Grab some food?" Billy asked smiling lightly and all I could do was nod.

He took my hand and I followed, knowing he'd never lead me in the wrong direction.

And if he did...well..at least we'd be together immersed in trouble as always.

**&#%&#%*%(*^(%& $&%^(*&($**

**So there we have it. I will now proceed to watch this week's episode ;) Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
